Letters from the Chamber of Secrets-formatted more
by Springrain
Summary: Still some things from indentation, but this is basically a more readable post of my last one.


Okay, this is a formatted version. It should be easier to read, but it is the same thing basically. I have also done indentation which I had on notepad, but I forgot the code and plus I am just too lazy. Live with it.  
  


Disclaimer and Author's Note: All characters here belong to J.K. Rowling, except Mark Hill and Mr. Ceyan. And the idea of them comes from her too. I don't claim much about this, except for my wording. This plot if from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Don't read this if you haven't read the book. It won't make sense and it will spoil everything. Some of these letters were taken straight out of the book, and all the plot came from there too. I got the idea from Katie Bell. Thank you. This is my first time posting here, and my first finished Harry Potter fan fic. Please review, but be nice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mason,  
I would be most delighted if you would come to my dinner part, on July 31. It would be an honor if you consented to. I know my wife and son will adore you as much as I do. Sincerely,  
Vernon Dursley  
  


Dear Mr. Potter,   
We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.  
As you know, underage wizard are not permitted to perform spells out side school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).  
We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risk notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy. Enjoy your holidays!  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE  
Ministry of Magic  
  


To: Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore  
For your information, I had to send a warning letter to Harry Potter concerning a Hovering Char appearing at this house. Both the Dursley sand their guest witnessed this. The situation is taken care of. Thank you for your time.  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  


Dear Mr. Dursley,   
I am mortified that you played such a cruel and sadistic trick on my wife. I consider it a personal insult and I never want to hear from you again.  
_R. Mason_  
  


Dear Bill,  
Your brothers are horrors! Not Percy, of coarse. Well, you know that Ron is Harry Potter's friend. Either he or one of the twins had the idea to rescue him from the Muggles. They are horrible, and treated him awfully. If I had a work with them. But anyway, your brothers "rescued" him by flying that car your dad fixed up. I don't know what I'm going to do to all of them.  
Love always, Mum  
  


Hermoine - Heya! Harry is here at my house. The Dursleys were horrible! Whatcha doing with the Muggles? See you soon. Hope Errol can deliver this without croaking. - Ron  
  


Dear Ron, and Harry if you're there,  
I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him our, Ron, because that would get Harry in trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish him off.   
I'm very busy with schoolwork, of coarse and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?  
Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermoine.   
  
Dear Kings Cross Station Master:  
You really shouldn't allow magicians to have show during a working day. It was a very good trick, I admit it. I have never heard how to make a car appear to fly, But I almost broke my neck rushing to see the rest of the show.  
_Mark Hill_  
  


Dear Mr. And Mrs. Weasley,  
I am sorry to inform you of what your son, Ronald did. He flew in a car here with Harry Potter. Apparently, they had some trouble getting through Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Upon trying to land, they crashing into the school's Whomping Willow. Fortunately, they are not seriously hurt. A detention was awarded apiece. Cordially, Albus Dumbledore  
  


--STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU. YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OFYOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED T OHINK WHAT YOU FATHER AND I WENT RHOUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-LETTER FROM DUBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATEHR WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRTY AT WORK, IT'S ENTRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTEHR TOW OUR OF LINEWE'TLL BRING YU STRAIGHT HOME.  
(Howler to Ron from Mrs. Weasley)   
  


Mum - How could you do this to me? It's all this house elf's fault. We think it's the Malfoy's. He didn't want Harry to come, so we missed the train! The only solution was to take the car, It's not my fault it didn't work! - Ron  
  


My dearest Penelope,  
I'll meet you in the empty classroom two doors down from the Ancient Runes classroom at 4:15p.m. today. Love, _Percy_  
  


Dear Mum and Dad,  
I'm in Gryffindor! Classes are okay, except Potions, of coarse. Talk to you soon. Love,_Ginny_  
  


Dear Magical Beings Suppliers,  
I would like to complain about the batch of "freshly caught Cornish pixies" you sent me. I wanted to give my class experience in taking care of them themselves, but they were so uncontrollable I had to do the whole job for them. I will not be needing your catalogue any longer.  
Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most-Charming Smile Award  
  


Dear Mr. Lockhart,  
I simply love your books. They are so informative. I have recently read Magical Me. You are so brave!  
Love,  
_Veronica Smethley_  
  


Dear Mommy, Guess what? I've met Harry Potter! He's my best friend and loves having his picture taken! Love, Colin  
  


Angelina-  
Why does Wood do this to us? I hate getting up early, even for Quidditch. I mean, I didn't learn a single thing, and feel asleep in Binn's. Well, I almost always do, but still.  
-Katie  
  


Dear Father,   
You should have seen that Ron Weasley today. He had the nerve to try and put a spell on me, but before I could do any counter-cure, his cheap old wand backfired. He still is burping up slugs!  
_Draco Malfoy_  


Dear Kwikspell:  
I would like to request the first ten lessons in "A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic." Then I'll decide if I'll continue.   
Thank you, _Argus Filch_  
  


Dear NEARLY Headless Nick,  
We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore  
  


Dear Mom and Dad,  
Harry to invited to Nearly Headless Nick's 500th deathday party this Halloween. Naturally, Ron and I went along for company. It was such an experience, and I learned a lot! Love, Hermoine  
  


Dear Mom, Mrs. Norris is gone! You know, Filch's cat. You know how many times I've wanted to perform a Full Body Bind on her. It was kinda mean, she's petrified for a while, but she's not dead, and some mandrakes will be ready soon. Oh, well, It's going to be nice around here for a bit. Talk to you later, Seamus  
  


Dear Mother,  
You must do something about Ronald, He go it into his big head that the can figure out what happened to Mrs. Norris. The "detective work" might get him in trouble, You can't let him do this to me!  
Cordially,  
Percy Weasley  
Gryffindor Prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  


Dumbledore-I would like you to inspect one of the bludgers. You must have heard about how it concentrated on Harry during the last match. Someone must have tampered with it, and it has to be fixed before use. Thank you for your time, Madam Hooch.  
  


Professor Lockhart,  
Thank you for trying to heal Harry Potter's arm after his unfortunate accident. Next time, leave it to Madam Pomfrey. She can do it just fine.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  


Dear Mr. And Mrs. Crevey,  
Your son Colin is ill, He will be fine as soon as medicine can be made. He is in no danger. Don't worry.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
Dear Father,  
I got some info for you. Potter is a Parselmouth. In dueling club I sent a snake after him. He talked to is in another language and it collapsed. Now some people think he opening the chamber. I know Potter wouldn't do that, but who did? You can trust me.  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  


Percy-  
You know Harry Potter. Do you think there is any truth to him being Heir of Slytherin? Personally, it doesn't make any sense. See you at the same time and place.  
Love, _Penelope_  
  


Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
Thank you for the sweater and plum cake, The sweater is warm and the plum cake was delicious.Thanks again,  
  
Harry Potter  
  


Hey Dad, The feast as really good this year. The other day I woke up in a broom closet. Malfoy got mad at me and told me that I'd had a tummyache. He looked at me strangely when I said I didn't and was hungry. -Vincent   
  


Dear Percy, The other day after our meeting, those two goons of Malfoys' asked me where "our" common room was. Idiots.   
Love,_Penelope_  
  


Dear Ron,   
Watch out. Your Mum might send you another howler. I got fined fifty galleons for your stunt getting to school. The reporters weren't that bad. Your mother almost set that ghoul on them. I wish she did. Thanks for the tip of the Malfoy's hiding place. We are going to check it out tomorrow. I am not going to ask where you heard about it. I don't want to know. Love, Dad   
  


To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from you concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Protection League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s most-charming Smile Award.  
  


Katie-  
Another early practice! I am going to get Wood. I think Gilderoy is going to do something special for Valentine's Day. Isn't that so romantic? -Angelina  
  


Dear Professor Lockhart,  
Thank you for being such a caring and informative teacher. I love your class and look forward to it all day.  
Love, Hermoine Granger  
  


Dearest Penelope, I have something to tell you. Same time and place, okay? Um, Happy Valentine's Day. Love always, _Percy_  
  


Dear Grandma,  
I would like your opinion on what classes to choose. Which are the easiest? Do you think Arithmancy sounds easier then Ancient Runes?Always, Neville  
  


Dear Mr. Ceyan,  
I strongly advise you vote to suspend Dumbledore. This is our children, remember. And you wouldn't want curses on your family, would you?Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  


Dear Albus, I have some business at your school tonight. Please be ready, I know you won't be pleased. But remember, it is four children now, and a death can't be risked.  
Cordially,  
Cornelius Fudge  
  


Dear Hagrid,  
Ron is going to kill you. He hates spiders. We're close on the real monsters trail. Hope you're okay. It won't be long. Thanks, Harry  
  


Dear Minerva,  
I hope all goes as well as it can. Continue all classes, and don't forget exams. The whole idea of keeping the school open is for their education. Unless someone is killed, press on._Albus_  
  


Dear Mum and Dad,  
Ginny's been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. We're all coming home tomorrow. See you at Platform Nine and ¾ at 4 o'clock. _Percy_  
  


Daily Prophet:I would like this advertisement shown in your newspaper until further notice: _Have you studies the Dark Arts to protect yourself? Is being a teacher seem appealing? Join the staff at Hogwarts. Send in application before August 25._   
Thanks,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  


Dear Potter,  
My father is going to get you. And so am I. You are a meddlesome fool. Dobby was our house elf, you idiot!  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  


Harry Potter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you wonderful Harry Potter! Dobby  
  


Penelope, my darling,  
How can we meet this summer? I can't go that long without you. Oh, and Ginny has recovered. Perfectly fine.  
Love forever, _Percy_  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well, that is my first fan fic. There goes one weekend.   
  
~Springrain 


End file.
